Geass Games
by Moonlit Neve
Summary: Shirley suspects the worst from C2 and Lelouch. Lelouch tries to stop it only to be bet on by the two fueding females. Let the Geass games begin!


Shirley woke with a loud yawn and hopped out of bed to a brand new day. Today the student council was taking a trip to one of the nearby skiing resorts asa thanks from madam Pres. herself Milly Ashford. Nina was staying behind due to illness and allergic reaction that she caught from their previous trip to a poppy field.

Shirley went downstairs to eat some eggs and hash browns before she left for school. The field trip will be held at 5 p.m. sharp, so she still had a full day of work ahead of her. Delicately playing with a few strands of her orange locks she hummed merrily as she devised a plan on how to get Lelouch to fall in love with her or for back up to have somewhat of a crush on her.

Reaching Ashford she saw Rivalz tinkering with his bike, a usual site. She stepped a little to the left and saw Kallen approach one of the swim team's best swimmers, Kiki. Shirley then started to talk with the tinkering Rivalz. "Hey, have you seen Lulu Rivalz?' she asked.

"Hmmm, well not yet. He usually comes at around 20 minutes before class starts." explained Rivalz. Rivalz was getting grease all around the bike and sidewalk. So Shirley not wantong to get her uniform ruined by Rivalz again backed away and went to search for Lelouch. "Gah! No my bike's leaking! My bike, my precious bike!" screamed Rivalz crying hysterically.

"Wonder where he could be. I guess I should check the club house." suggested Shirley to herself. Shirley took the clubhouse key out from her pocket and let herself in. Being on the student council and what not had its advantages, having access to the club house anytime she wanted.

Climbing the stairs to Nunnally's room she had forgotten that Nunnally went to her classes a bit earlier than she did. So she started for Lelouch's room. "Huh locked? So he is in there huh… maybe he's getting ready?" questioned Shirley. As she extended her arm to knock on the door she heard a woman's voice. "Eh?"

"Lelouch you're being an idiot. If I want ti sleep on the windowsill I will. I f I want to drain your account by all means I will. Got it?" said the unfamiliar woman_? No! _That woman in there is so not right for him! ns voice. Shirley curious leaned on the door to hear more of the conversation.

"C2 you are really pushing my nerves here. Quit draining my account and sleeping on the windowsill half dressed!" shouted Lelouch.

Shirley stunned by what she heard pulled herself away from the door. _Half dressed? So Lulu has someone now…. I was to late? No! That greedy mooching woman in there is not deserving of Lulu! He's mine and I will win him from her!_ thought Shirley with determination in her eyes. Right then she kicked at the locked door with all her force plus adrenaline rush and sent the door plummeting hard to the ground.

To her amazement she saw Lelouch at his computer and the woman by the name C2 on his bed with his shirt on. "Lulu…you and her had… you guys are in a relationship….but I-" stammered Shirley looking at C2.

"No! She just does whatever she wants; we're not even in a relationship. Shirley?" said Lelouch.

"You're lying Lulu!" cried Shirley, "And all because of her. She's taking control of you! Well I will set you free form this dragon!"

"Hey! Excuse me but I'm known as a witch not an ugly dragon!" corrected C2.

"An ugly dragon does suit you well! Better than a warty old Witch, well no you're right you are a witch after all now that I think about It." teased Shirley smirking proudly.

"*gasp!*" went C2.

"That's right! Ha! Take that! Now I challenge you to a battle of freedom! If I win you have to leave and never bother Lulu again. If you win, you stay, got it?" proclaimed Shirley.

"Hmm. I love a good bet when I see one, you're on orange head! Not that I care that Lelouch is the prize, but winning him would absolutely crush you now wouldn't it?"

"Hey! You're betting me! Since when? Hey stop bickering and de-bet me already! Hey are you two listening! Hey! What's going on here? Quite fighting and listen to me!" demanded Lelouch.

"SHUTUP!" said C2 and Shirley in the moment of hatred.

"Now let the games begin. Shall we?" asked Shirley feeling dominant.

"Let's." Said C2 thinking this will be a fun way to pass time.

Chapter 1 End


End file.
